


If We Get Caught We're Dead

by DiasPenguin



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cock Warming, Exhibitionism, F/F, Futanari, Futanari Tsushima Yoshiko, Hidden Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiasPenguin/pseuds/DiasPenguin
Summary: While at a party, You and Yoshiko get caught making out in the bathroom.The pair are now in public, but they're still feeling a little horny.
Relationships: Tsushima Yoshiko/Watanabe You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	If We Get Caught We're Dead

You lulled her tongue around Yoshiko's mouth. The girl moaned in response. Deep kisses felt too good.

The two were alone in a bathroom stall. You's outfit was way too cute, and Yoshiko's pants were unbuckled. They should be with the rest of their friends but... they were busy.

You's hands were reaching under Yoshiko's shirt. Their faces were so close together Yoshiko could smell her breath. Her cock was getting hard in her pants. It pushed itself out, letting it's presence be known.

"You," Yoshiko mumbled.

"Liking the party?" You whispered back, a sly smile on her face.

"I like it a lot more now," came the reply as the demon loving girl licked her lips. She reached under You's skirt and rubbed You's inner thighs.

You moaned. "Yoshiko..."

"You? Yoshiko?"

Both girls froze instantly. That voice belonged to neither of them, but it was very familiar.

"You! I know you're in there."

"Ch-Chika?" You replied.

"Y'all fucking?" Chika asked.

The pair pulled away from each other on instinct. Did Chika mind?! Clearly they were busy!

"Chika...now isn't a good time." You muttered, clearly embarrassed as well.

"Come on! You're totally fucking right? You can tell me!" Chika said.

Yoshiko's boner had dissapeared, and her insides were curling up. They were caught red handed by the world's loudest police officer.

"Pretty kinky to fuck in a restroom huh Yoshiko?"

"They're doing *what*?!"

That voice sunk Yoshiko's hope of getting laid tonight. Kurosawa Dia. An unwavering prude who took no prisoners when it came to her lectures.

You pulled herself off Yoshiko, quickly straightening her skirt before opening the stall door. "We can explain!" You called, rushing to do whatever damage control she could.

* * *

"So you two were just kissing in a bathroom stall?" Hanamaru asked.

Yoshiko groaned. She had just escaped Dia's clutches and sat in the furthest back table only to be attacked by an old ally. Convincing Dia that they were only kissing had been a Herculean task, but they were telling the truth. Mostly.

"I just wanted some alone time with her." The fallen angek said sheepishly.

Yoshiko and You didn't go to the same university. While Yoshiko travelled deeper into the city and studied at a pretty good school, You had taken a cheaper option that kept her close to the ocean. This meant that if Yoshiko wanted to see her girlfriend in person, they were usually separated by a 2 hour train ride. 4 hours if you counted the round trip.

There time together was limited, but their time with everyone in Aqours together was even more so. All nine girls had gathered together while Mari was back from Italy. They had gotten an event room at a restaurant Chika really liked, and the everyone was excited to catch up. Ideally the party would be all nine of them reconnecting, but You and Yoshiko had ditched that plan.

Hanamaru laughed wickedly. "Just for a kiss! You're such a little kid."

"Hey! You haven't kissed a girl in at least six months."

"But if I did, I would do it in front of my friends." Hanamaru laughed. "No need to be so shy!"

Yoshiko groaned again, hurrying her head in her arms.

It was so not fair! Yoshiko was so close to getting her dick wet in some Watanabe pussy! She wanted so badly to just leave now, but she doubted You would be ok with it. Deep down, Yoshiko wasn't okay with just leaving either. Aqours as a group was really important to both of them, they couldn't just leave the reunion party on their own because they were horny.

Even though they would be done fucking by now if Chika just shut her damn mouth.

"Hey."

Yoshiko turned her face up at Hanamaru, who was looking elsewhere.

"If I had a girlfriend that hot, I'd be embarrassed too," Hanamaru said.

Yoshiko followed her gaze to see You, speaking with Mari. It was no secret that of the girls in Aqours, You was one of the most attractive. Being a swimmer, her body was slim and strong and curvy in ways that drove Yoshiko's mind wild. She was like a model, with how perfect her form was. Even standing still, she looked gorgeous. If only Yoshiko could be fucking that tight little body.

As if sensing Yoshiko's pervertedness, You noticed the staring and waved. Yoshiko's face grew hot.

"You're really lucky," Hanamaru huffed. "When will I find a nice, attractive girl to kiss me in a bathroom."

"I'm sure you'll find someone, Hanamaru-chan." You had jogged over, looking expectedly at her partner.

"Hey You," Yoshiko said casually.

"Hey pervert," came the reply. Hanamaru made a sound mixed between a giggle and a snort.

"Got caught?" Hanamaru asked, a smug smile that Yoshiko felt was very undeserved.

"You don't even know, Hanamaru-chan." You said, shaking her head. Yoshiko couldn't help by feel a little depressed.

"We weren't doing anything bad. Just a kiss." The blue haired girl muttered.

You made a big show of standing in front of Yoshiko. She then turned around and dropped herself directly into Yoshiko's lap.

"Wah!" Yoshiko's hands flew up, glancing at Hanamaru as if yelling 'I have nothing to do with this.' You wiggled her magnificent ass to be better centered on Yoshiko's groin.

"Ya, just a kiss." You said.

Hanamaru oo'd, staring at You.

"Are you sure you want to be in a pervert's lap?" Hanamaru asked.

"Probably not, I don't know if she can behave," You said.

Hanamaru laughed, causing Yoshiko to snap, "That's not even funny."

The fallen angel was facing a rapidly growing in her pants. Who knew getting her dick crushed could be such a turn on?

Hanamaru got up. "I'll leave so you two can kiss," she said with a wink.

Yoshiko focused her eyes on Hanamaru's back, trying not to look unnatural. You was definitely aware of her cock, tracing it's outline with her butt cheeks. Her girlfriend had sat in her lap before, but Yoshiko had never gotten an assjob like this.

"Ok, what's the deal." Yoshiko hissed.

"Don't tell me you're satisfied with a kiss." You said nonchalantly, shamelessly grinding her butt into Yoshiko. It was impossible not to get horny, and both women knew it.

"You, we're at a party!" Even if they weren't in a party with 7 of their closest friends, this was a public restaurant. What in the world is You thinking?!

Evidently, she was thinking her panties were getting in the way, as she took them off. She did it so quickly Yoshiko didn't notice until You slipped them into Yoshiko's pant pocket.

"Hold onto these." You said. Like she could do anything else.

"If we get caught fucking here Dia is going to kill us," Yoshiko hissed, all too aware of You's bare pussy. "Kanan would kill us. Even Mari would kill us."

"Mari's fine. Unlike Chika, Mari knows how not to ruin the mood."

"How do you think that?"

"Look, don't worry about Mari. Just let me do this."

The next part was the most unbelievable. Yoshiko had seen it coming of course, but she couldn't will herself to stop it. Maybe it was because she was a little horny. You was too, clearly. So Yoshiko did nothing as You undid her zipper.

Yoshiko did nothing as You pulled out her erect cock.

Yoshiko did nothing as You lifted herself up, though prayed Dia wasn't looking their way.

"I know you're worried about getting caught. Well I have a warm place for you to hide that cock of yours." You whispered, the slutty implication coming through loud and clear.

Yoshiko did nothing as You sat down, plunging Yoshiko's hot rod into the swimmer's snatch.

The first swing was incredible. Almost all at once, Yoshiko's meatstick was embraced by tight walls. You was right, she was warm. And wet. Yoshiko grabbed You's slim waist, quietly moaning. You's snatch felt heavenly, but the girl wasn't full yet. She sunk down deeper, pushing herself down onto the dick until it kissed her womb.

"Ooh. That's it," You whispered. "You're such a perfect fit."

"Sh-shut it," said perfect fit hissed, a little louder than she intended. Luckily, nobody noticed. "Please tell me nobody can see this."

"You're being dramatic," said a new voice.

You quickly flattened out her skirt, ensuring nothing was visible. The pair turned their attention towards Riko, who was huffing.

"There's no need to panic. I'm not going to report you for sitting in her lap." Riko huffed. Yoshiko laughed, glancing briefly at the point where the pair was connected.

Indeed, they were covered. Any passersby looking at them would simply see Yoshiko sweating over having a very cute girl in her lap. They would likely attribute it to Yoshiko being rather shy and introverted, but in reality, Yoshiko was getting her dick wet in her girlfriend's warm holes.

"So," You began to lean forward, but thought better of it and stopped herself. "So." She repeated.

"So, Riri, I heard you were staying with Chika now," Yoshiko said, recognizing the need to converse while wanting nothing more than to run away.

Riko frowned. "You make it sound like we're doing something scandalous."

The three began to talk. Riko talked about something really important sounding, her parents and their life position or whatever. Yoshiko couldn't pay attention, the fallen angel was keenly aware of You's position in her lap.

They didn't move, out of fear of getting caught. Yoshiko couldn't help but agree with You, they fit together perfectly. Yoshiko's cock was locked in, filling her girlfriend's hole perfectly.

Cockwarming. Gentle cockwarming, where Yoshiko's meat was held gently in You's folds. It sounded blissfully soft but Yoshiko wanted nothing more than to let her instincts go wild. She and You were so closely connected, and yet Yoshiko couldn't take the prize.

"Yoshiko, you listening?" You said, snapping Yoshiko out of her stupor.

"Hmm! Yes! I agree with you." Yoshiko replied lamely. Riko laughed. She stood up.

"You two go ahead, don't let me ruin your night." Riko, god bless her, left. Now Yoshiko could devote her full attention on the amazing feeling of her dick in You's pussy.

It was pleasurable, when Yoshiko wasn't frustrated by how much she had to hold back. She was so much focused on the way You took every inch of her, the was You clamped down on her. In taking a moment to focus on it, Yoshiko could feel every inch of their connection.

It became too much. Yoshiko shoved her face into You's back, gripping the other girl tightly. She didn't cum as it were, but she did let a little bit out.

"Is that... did you cum?" You muttered.

"Just a little."

You laughed. "It's pretty good huh?" She asked.

Yoshiko swallowed, trying not to let the feeling overwhelm. "Yes." She said. Yes, it was good. But the fallen angel could think of something better.

With both hands, Yoshiko lifted the other girl off her dick a little. You grabbed onto the table in front of them, seeming to panic. However she felt, she said nothing as Yoshiko dropped her onto Yoshiko's needy meatstick.

The two moaned at the same time. It was a small, but meaningful movement. So Yoshiko thrusted upwards, pushing them both to the limit.

"Stop." You muttered. "I can't keep going if you're going to do this."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't make me say it." You whined. Yoshiko lowered her hips only to thrust up again. You grunted. "Fine, I'm... I'm way too horny right now. If you keep going, I can't stop. We'll end up doing it in front of everyone."

Yoshiko glanced around the room. Everyone was having a good time. Chika and Kanan were busy eating seconds, Ruby was showing Mari and Hanamaru something on her phone, and even Dia seemed to be relaxing. The only odd person out was Riko.

Riko was staring straight at them.

Riko turned her head purposefully towards Kanan.

Riko knew. Riko 100% knew.

Just then, You came in Yoshiko's lap. Quietly, but Yoshiko could feel her lower body shake. "Ok! Fine!" You muttered angrily. She quickly worked herself off Yoshiko, taking care to tuck the blue haired girl's meat back in some pants. Yoshiko picked up on that horny tone of voice.

"We leaving?" Yoshiko asked. She glanced at Riko, who was very busy talking to Kanan. It was too late to keep their act a secret, but at least Riko seemed willing to keep a secret.

"Yes. Please."

The two hurredly said their goodbyes to the group. Hanamaru told Yoshiko to call her sometime. Mari was sad to see them go, and offered a very intimate hug. Chika was the worst reaction.

"Ok, have fun fucking Yoshiko." Chika said. She was immediately chopped by the nearby Riko.

"That's inapropriate!" Riko yelled.

"I agree!" Dia called from the corner. "Very inappropriate."

Yoshiko and Riko locked eyes. Maybe Yoshiko looked afraid, because Riko smiled. "Don't worry about a thing. Both of you have a good night."

"We will!" You said, before dragging Yoshiko to the car.

Amid the feeling of owing Riko one, Yoshiko had tons of good Watanabe ass that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Love Live fanfiction server, please join it.  
> https://discord.gg/R43Vc3X


End file.
